Coffee for you
by ViciousVillaniousVictorian
Summary: It's their wedding anniversary. He's not there. She's not happy. A ton of pudding left on the counter. A pair of carelessly discarded death traps to greet you. Angry Bubbles. Terrified Boomer. Married Blues. Somewhat AU Fanfic: As time goes by: Carriedreamer. RATED T. I don't own the cover.


_**A/N: 8/12/16.**_

 _ **Edited. I have been told that this doesn't sound like Bubbles, so I edited it a bit. To make it sound like Bubbles. It seems the Bubbles I had in mind, is very different from the Bubbles in ATGB. Sorry about that. Carrie, and everyone. I hope this is better.**_

 **A/N: Fanfic for " As time goes by" by Carriedreamer.**

 **...My cousins read my stories. Don't worry no curses in this one. At least, this chapter ;) The title does have a meaning. You'll know in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

Story: Coffee for you

Summary: It's their wedding anniversary. And he is not there. She is not happy. And there is a ton of pudding left on the counter. With a pair of carelessly discarded death traps. Angry Bubbles. Married Blues. Fanfic: As time goes by, Carriedreamer.

Chapter: 1

Chapter name: Angry Bubbles

POV: Third person; Bubbles.

* * *

 _I opened my door,_

 _And I felt guilty at what I saw,_

 _He was right in front of me ,_

 _Drenched from head to toe!_

* * *

 **\- 1 -**

Bubbles Utonium was _not_ one to be messed with. Absolutely not. She might have been the shortest , but she was not weak! She was not always sweet and kind and caring and - practically everything you thought Bubbles was. Bubbles was a really nice person, but even she had her limits.

Unfortunately... _someone_ just does NOT get that. Why? Because he is an idiot. He a "brainless specimen" as his darling brother and her dear annoying brother in law- Bubbles does NOT think of him as annoying. Boomer does. And since she had been living with him all these years, it just slips out her mouth sometimes. - decides to acknowledge him with. Though...in a way, Butch was worse than Boomer. But, he was Buttercup's problem. Not hers.

Now to speak of her problem, he was not here. Still. And it was midnight!

" _Ting! Ting! Ting!"_

She craned her neck to look behind her. The antique clock that was hanging proudly on the wall, signified that it was indeed as her she had presumed, midnight.

Oh, when she gets her hands on him...

She glanced at her clock. She sighed. Picking up the food plate that was decorated artistically, she pulled back a chair and sat down. It was huge heap of food. More than she can eat. But then again, it was for both of them. Eating from the same plate with your loved one sounded so romantic. And it was. She had always wanted that.

But of course, fate had other ways. Her stupid husband was terribly late. He was supposed to be here by 8. They were supposed to eat, dance and then ...uh...do their thing! Which was not anything dirty, mind you. Just a game that she had invented. That involved music. A different kind of music from what you were probably thinking of. And that was not happening, because the moron was late.

Bad husband. Very bad husband.

Try to get in to the house tonight. She scoffed with her mouth full. Yeah try. Try and try, one day you can fly, after all. Except this time you're going to fall.

Doo doo brain.

Think he can fool her with his good looks huh? Well that was not happening. She was not Blossom. He was not Brick.

Oh come on, we all know that her sister can not get enough of him. He's got her wrapped around his finger.

...Can't say she blames her though. Brick is extraordinarily good looking. More so than his brothers. Which included her not so obedient husband.

He was supposed to follow her each and every command for goodness sake! That was what a good, nice, loving husband was supposed to be! But no, he was a bad puppy. A very bad puppy. A doo doo brain!

The food was delicious. She had made sure of it. She had spent hours and hours inside that small space she had grown accustomed to call a kitchen. She had perfected the dish in every way she could think of. There was no mistake. It was delicious.

However, since her anger got the better of her, it tasted bitter in her mouth. No matter how much she tried, with every thing she could think of, water, juice, soda, wine...none of it worked.

He better get her a new kitchen. She wanted a new kitchen.

Speaking of food, he was not getting any. Absolutely not. Bubbles might have been the sugar out of her sisters, and she still is, but she will NOT give him any food. Well ...maybe if he was really hungry- _Oh come on!_ Was she not capable of any proper hatred towards her husband?

...Her day was not going well.

Bubbles headed towards the kitchen in the death traps, she had called heels and sexy. It killed her feet. Unable to bear the pain any longer she took it off and threw them behind. She did not look where she threw them, but she did hear it hit something. Oh well, not her business. Unless it was something important to her, but from the sound, she doubted it. To be honest, it just sounded like the shoe rack. So, it had gone to his home. So...she didn't care.

Her feet were cut from the stilettos . Her feet hurt. So she floated towards the kitchen.

There were a few more pots full of the same food she ate. Including two 5 litre ice cream boxes she had decided to fill with dessert. Right. He was not getting any pudding as well. Nope. She was going to eat it. And the rest she couldn't, she was going to give it away.

Ha! See! She was capable of hating Boomer!

Let's see, there's Blossom and Brick; Blossom had a HUGE sweet tooth. A terribly huge one. And no, she was not exaggerating. How the girl doesn't have diabetes, she has no idea. How she had not gotten fat, still no idea. But, Bubbles was envious of it. That girl had a gorgeous figure. If only Bubbles had that body...no wait. Actually her body is good. Very good. Very, very good.

If she had Blossom's body, she doubt she could keep the blonde idiot Boomer from acting out his hormonal dreams. Nope. She was good. Then again, Boomer wasn't the type to go for the hot type. He went for small and cute. Just like her. Well... 5'4 wasn't that small, but compared to him? Yup, she was small.

So...there's the greens, the professor, Robin and Mike, Mitch, Pablo, Mary, Ms. Bellum, the mayor, momma; Ms. Keane. She's still Ms. Keane.; Christie, and- Holy birdy! How much people does she know?!

Bubbles checked her phone that was on the micro wave. Which is an act Blossom warned her against. But in her impatient pacing, she had unknowingly placed it there. Who wouldn't? If you were like Bubbles, and was waiting for your husband to come home?

 **...487 CONTACTS?!**

How in the name of sanity is she supposed to!- she took a deep breath. Okay. Think Bubbles think. Right. Bubbles made a list of people on her mind.

The reds, greens, professor, momma, the normies, Mitch, Pablo, Mary and Christie. That is all. No more.

Whew, her brain hurt. Her feet hurt.

She hates the idiot. Well, technically he is not a idiot. He's pretty smart- _Oh f_ _or goodness sake Bubbles stop it!_ He is a idiot.

Since her back hurt, also a result of the death traps, Bubbles floated up the stairs in to her room, their room, which he was not going to enter, she took off her dress, LBD , which she oh so kindly decided to wear for him despite her being... you don't need to know. It didn't matter yet. But since, he decided to be a doo doo brain, the dress was off the limits. And so was she. Too bad. She liked the dress. It was sparkly! So cute.

...Back to the point! He was not going to touch her today. Not at all. Not like they were planning anything like that. That seemed more like her sisters than her.

After hours of being in that lovely dress, Bubbles felt sweaty. She did not like feeling sweaty. Hence, a 20 minutes later, she was wearing her favourite PJs and had no makeup on with her hair neatly braided into a French plat.

Bubbles felt so tired. Bubbles wanted to sleep. After closing the lights, she slammed her body on to the bed.

Oh god, this is heaven. Bubbles loves this king sized bed. And the silk sheet. The clock chimed, announcing that it was now 1 o'clock. She felt her eyes get heavy with sleep. She breathed in calm. She was so tired.

" _**RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"**_

A horrible sound was heard through out the whole house. Bubbles fell out of bed.

" Oh my god..." She groaned. Who the hell was it?

Muttering something incoherent she headed downstairs. Fixing her hair messed up from sleep a bit, she cleared her throat and opened the door.

Bubbles narrowed her eyes dangerously. She spoke as if her heart was made out of pure steel, her words being said in a rather harsh tone-

 _" What do you want? "_

* * *

Written: 19/09/16

Published: 19/09/16

Edited: 08/12/16

Poem: Crimson While Stealing ( Also, ViciousVillaniousVictorian on fanfiction)

Poem published site: Fictionpress

 **A/N: Married Blues. Two shot. Fanfic for the AMAZING story " As time goes by" by the equally amazing author, Carriedreamer! Here you are Carrie, here is the first chapter. :)**

 **I hope you liked this Carrie! I'm not as good as you, but this turned out really well and both my fingers and back hurt so...do you like it? And I didn't reread it. My back hurts...**

 **And also,if you haven't checked ATGB what are you waiting for? Go do it now! You wont be disappointed. I promise.**

 **Hope all my readers have enjoyed.**

 **Fare thee well ladies and gentleman!**

 **Triple V is out!**

 **:)**


End file.
